The Beacon
by rain stormraider
Summary: Rewritten. She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost. AU before HBP.
1. What The Lord Giveth He Taketh Away

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war is over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost.

**Daily Prophet Headline**

_Weasley Takes Stand_

**_Wizengamot Courtroom One, London_**_ - _Day Twenty-Two of the exciting trial begins with the accused taking the stand after a lengthy period of witness testimonies. The Council is unhappy with the fact that the Defence is being cavalier in their cross-examination of the many witnesses that the Prosecution has brought forward. At every turn since this courtroom drama began, the evidence has been brought into question and the legitimacy of the witnesses has been under investigation by the Defence. To most of the Wizarding Committee, the treatment being meted out to such star witnesses as Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody and Arthur Weasley is not just merely upsetting, but an affront to the Order of the Phoenix, which has single-handedly brought down You-Know-Who. This line of questioning upsets not only Wizengamot, but the public as well who cannot believe anyone would question the moral values of the Order and its spiritual leaders.

By the time this will have come into print, Ginevra Weasley will have made her first court appearance since her arrest ten months ago. She has been detained at Azkaban, under the guard of the inimitable Aurors. As most are already aware, Weasley is charged with the death of her brother Percival Weasley, the Order spy in the Death Eater camp and that of Lucius Malfoy, who redeemed himself near the end of The Great War by leading the Order to the Headquarters of the Dark Lord. The result of his actions was the assault known as the Gryffindor Front, which ended with the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the hands of the Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, Special Class. Percival Weasley (RIP) is survived by his wife Penelope and his two young children Raphael and Siona.

The two murders had been under investigation for many months, before Weasley was charged; the main suspect had been Draconis Cauis Malfoy. He was promptly cleared of all suspicions when the Order issued the statement that Mr. Malfoy had been one of the major participants of the Hogsmeade Manoeuvre and had distinguished himself during the Gryffindor Front. The arrest of Ginevra Weasley and the charges that were placed upon her came as a shock to Wizarding Britain as they came quick on the heels of the scandal created when Weasley was left at the altar by Harry Potter. He was wed instead to his long-time friend and companion Luna Lovegood nee Potter in a lovely spring nuptial held at the Weasley Family Home, the Burrow.

If convicted, which appears to be the decision that the Council will most likely agree to, Ginevra Weasley will spend five years at Azkaban before receiving the Kiss. Many are touting this as a warning to the numerous Death Eaters that the Auror Corp is working resolutely to root out and bring to justice. The trial, which is open to public, has disclosed the fact that Weasley was not only a suspected Death Eater but also a spy for the Dark Lord. It appears that in hindsight it was brilliant of Dumbledore never to have allowed Weasley membership into the Order, which saved many of the Order's war tactics from being leaked to the Dark Lord.

In a move that further erodes Weasley's stand of innocence in against the two murder charges as well as those for espionage and related traitorous activites, the Weasley Family as well as the Potters, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry and the Order have refused to support Ginevra Weasley. The only answer one can conclude is that most of the Wizarding World believes that Ginevra Weasley, for all intents and purposes appears to be guilty. Her behaviour and her response as regards to the charges placed upon her have been anything but contemplative and apologetic. The Defence still holds tight to the belief that she is innocent whereas the concrete evidence and the airtight argument of the prosecution prove otherwise.

The mood in the courtroom has been that of anger and resentment. Less than a year after her rather public humiliation at being jilted at the altar by Harry Potter, which had gained her the sympathy of Wizarding Britain, now it seems that the public opinion towards Weasley has waned since the brutal slayings of her own brother and Mr. Malfoy have come to light. The calls for action and for justice to be served have become too numerous to ignore, and with the added charges of espionage and traitorous activities, many believe that Weasley is a master manipulator who has no conscience and no idea of common decency. Weasley, with her sudden appearance and an appeal to the Council might be able to sway their opinion and the outcome of the trial, but it seems highly unlikely. This seems to be another desperate attempt at redemption by Weasley, a calculating and cold-blooded killer with no regard to the rules that govern the civilized world.

* * *

"Did you see the Prophet? Skeeter's having a field day at your expense."

"She's been having a field year; she spent the last few months writing about how pathetic my love life was and now her new Holy Grail: How guilty I am."

"Are you ready to face them, then?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, it's not bloody likely that I'll be acquitted, the only action to be taken is to file an Appeal as soon as possible."

"You should have let me put you on the stand ten days ago, we could have worked this to our advantage, but I guess what's done is done."

"Azkaban isn't so bad, it's not the Dementors I'm worried about, just as soon as this concludes, file an Appeal, I'm not getting Kissed, no matter what."

He nodded in response and watched her rifle through the mail. A blank grey envelope caught his attention. "That's a lot of post there, any from you-know-who?"

"You know the official stand: For all we know you did kill your own brother, you're dead to me, have been since the wedding, blah, blah, blah. As expected Mother is dead set on me being in Azkaban and Da, well he is testifying against me. Too bad I don't have a fancy lawyer or a Harry Potter type on my side. Azkaban wouldn't be looking like my only option then. Doesn't matter now, Nott would go bloody mental if I didn't show, he really needs this badly."

"You think Nott might change his tactics mid-trial?"

"No, he doesn't need to; he knows he has this one in the bag. I guess this means I have to go out and face the cursing squad now. You know what they say don't you: If you're going to go, might as well go out in a blaze of glory. Let's go show them what we've got."


	2. Take What You Want And Pay For It

**Daily Prophet Headline**

_Witness's Plea Greeted With Great Appreciation_

**_Wizengamot Courtroom One, London, Day Twenty-Five_**- In a move that has been touted by most as the biggest blunder during the trial, the Defence called Ginevra Weasley to the stand at last. Appearing in court for the first time since the trial began, Weasley does not at all give the impression of at the least doing wrong, even less of being apologetic of her actions. It was heartbreaking to watch Mrs. Weasley come face to face with her son's killer and doubly so knowing that the murderer was of her own flesh and blood. The tension in the courtroom was palpable, yet the situation seemed to have diffused as the Defence asked her only general questions, and the Prosecution on cross-examination seemed a little dull. No tough questions were asked, and for an instant the trial seemed to be a farce. The Prosecution was led by Theodore Nott, who it seemed did not come out untainted from his own experiences with Death Eaters, his family name having long been associated with the Dark Lord.

As such, even Weasley's presence could not undermine the witness testimonies of the Head of the Department of Muggle Relations Arthur Weasley, Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody, Order of Merlin, Second Class, and the last minute addition of Mr. Draconis Cauis Malfoy, who quite unusually spoke not on behalf of his slain father but that of the late Percival Weasley, a colleague during the Dark Times in the Counter-Intelligence Division. Mr. Malfoy's testimony and his eloquent recital of the history the two families Weasley and Malfoy shared, as well as a heartfelt plea for all to unite under such tragic circumstances to bring the real perpetrator to justice, was not only seconded but was met with great approval and cheer. His words seemed to lift the spirit of the courtroom and all those attending, except of course that of the Defence, which had to scramble to come up with a good rebuttal.

On exiting, William Weasley read a statement written by Mrs. Weasley, "In such a dark time, a great man has come forward to erase the bad blood between our two families, though this cannot take away the pain that both have suffered, we have instead united under one banner, that of justice. Murderers must pay the price, and though it pains me greatly that it was one of mine own, I cannot be swayed. The price has to be paid, and this girl must pay her dues."

Such powerful words have rocked the trial and as the Council begins deliberations even Weasley taking the stand doesn't favour her odds, especially after her little speech, the highlights of which appear here:

"I cannot deny undeniable evidence sealed under the Truth Serum, I cannot deny the facts, sealed in Time. But I can say this, I have learned in life that you take what you want and pay for it, and so I did. I took my Freedom that was denied to me by the Bond of Blood, I took my Oath that I was tied to by my Flesh and if I have done wrong by the Duty bestowed upon me, so be it. I took what I needed not what I wanted, and you can judge me and you can condemn me but do not sit here and pretend to understand me. It has been proven without the shadow of a doubt that I am a Death Eater, but then so were many others who you love and cherish. Mark my words and mark them well, I am but one person, but even a single drop of water can unleash the flood."

Strong but futile words, as Weasley's fate seemed to have been sealed; it was easy to see the disdain on the faces of the Wizarding Council of Elders of Wizengamot. As Lord Nott walked out of the courtroom his genuine smile said it all as he faced the press, "Those who commit crimes are punished for it, and those who try to bend the law to their will, doubly so. Ms. Weasley will be asked to pay her dues."

Deliberations, which are an important part of the trial, are to continue for three days after which the verdict will be announced, in case Ms. Weasley is acquitted, which is highly unlikely, all charges will be dropped, else Weasley can look forward to a nice, long stay at Azkaban until her next hearing five years later, where further sentencing, i.e. The Kiss, will be announced. For this reporter, the journey has so far been excruciatingly painful, for like everyone else concerned, the press was led to believe that Ms. Weasley was an innocent victim. It now appears that she was anything but, and if Ms. Weasley believes she can take what she wants, then she must learn the price that she has to pay.

* * *

"So what do you think? Am I done for?"

"The Appeal process will take some time, but otherwise its five years in Azkaban, it doesn't seem that bad, especially if the Kiss is a ways off."

"Well you won't be the one in there, now will you? The Dementors have returned, they're worse now than ever before, what with those Wrath Leashes they have on. Was that some method for keeping the guards in line or the prisoners? I guess we'll never know."

"While the Council deliberates, it might be a good idea to go over the Appeal applications."

"I guess this means I'm done for."

"Will you be alright here? The Aurors gave me plenty of dirty looks before I even got in to see you."

"They do their job, and then they clean up after themselves, not even an inch of bruising visible on me in the courtroom. What can I say, they can be very thorough."

"Oh Merlin! I'm so sorry about that, we could put that on the Appeal."

"Forget it, that'll just make it worse. I killed Weasley and Malfoy, which makes me the main attraction. Make sure you can get me what I asked for before the sentencing."

"Just a picture, is it then? I'll get it to you by tonight, keep mum till then will you?"

"Yes, yes, I know how to hold on."

"So with Skeeter on rampage and the family in the disowning-phase, anything else you want from me?"

"Get this message to Nott; he'll know what to do with."

"Nott? Our nemesis? Alright."

"The blood that has been spilled was well-spent, the night grew dark as the wise prophet spoke the words on the wind:

_Through dying suns and midnight grim_

_And treachery and faith gone dim_

_Whatever dark the worlds may send_

_Still we meet at journey's end…"_


	3. The Sins Of The Mother

**Daily Prophet Headline**

_Justice Served Weasley Gets The Kiss_

**_Wizengamot Courtroom One, London, Day Twenty-Seven_**– Returning with the expected judgement, Ginevra Weasley has been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss, with a preceding five year sentence in Azkaban. Her legal representation ofcourse can start the Appellation process immediately but the appeal will only be filed and brought to court at the end of her five-year sentence before she receives the Kiss. Weasley will now go down in history as the first of the Deatheaters to receive the Kiss since the start of the Great War. Hopefully this precedence in court procedures will be followed by more cases of Deatheater brutality being brought forward and charged upon those under suspicion of being involved with the Dark Lord.

The main focus shifts now to the case against the Lestranges, both of whom have been charged for numerous heinous crimes, the worst of which is the death of Sirius Black, who previously spent twelve years in Azkaban for crimes he had not committed. Sirius Black served as friend, mentor, godfather and guardian to the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Bring-Down-The-Dark-Lord. Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, Special Class and one of the most prominent leaders of the Order of Phoenix, suffered a great blow at discovering Black's death and though he had promised to hunt down the killer Bellatrix Lestrange himself, he later handed her over to the authorities as soon as he captured her.

Ginevra Weasley now faces the first five-year imprisonment, where it is rumoured that she will spend her days in solitary confinement as befits her crime. She will be then allowed to plead her case one more time before getting the Kiss. The spokesperson for the Weasley Family, William Weasley commented, "Now, our brother Percy can finally rest in peace."

Asked about Mrs. Weasley's reaction to the sentencing received by her daughter, he replied, "She was relieved, Ginevra had been disowned at the beginning of the trial and now my mother can know for certain that her son has been avenged."

A statement from Malfoy Industries was forwarded to our offices that read, "Mr. Malfoy is glad that justice has been served in a system that previously turned a blind eye to the plight of many victims of Deatheater brutality. Finally we can all go to bed safe, knowing that Aurors are out there protecting us and that soon the rest of the Dark Lord's followers will be brought to justice."

The trial, Wizengamot Vs. Ginevra Weasley (D-O) has been concluded with a sigh of relief and with a candle of hope being lit. Someday soon all those who stood by the Dark Lord and participated in his cruelty and his terrible deeds against the Wizarding realm will be brought to justice. To quote Albus Dumbledore, Order of Phoenix, Order of Merlin First Class and Special Class, a distinguished member of the Wizengamot Council of the Wizarding World:

"The price for cruelty will now be paid, too long we have believed that we were always just and good and kind, we see now that the times have to change. Prejudice against Muggle-borns must be treated as what it truly is, a hate crime and those who have committed heinous crimes against the peace of the Wizarding World must now be brought to account."

There is celebration, but it is with a solemn mention of the losses suffered by the Wizarding realm and the times that existed before that let many crimes remain unpunished. Finally some must repay their debts to society and this reporter is glad to be alive when villains are being brought to account.

* * *

"I didn't have to wait for the paper or even you to know what the result was. Lucky me, I received a free preview of life on Kiss row from the Aurors this morning."

"Are you all right?"

"I'll live, if that's what you're asking. They really can be brutal on a high, can't they? Bloody well dislocated my shoulder. It doesn't look good does it?"

"We have five years for a rebuttal, the faint-hope clause might serve us, but not now ofcourse."

"Did you get my message to Nott?"

"Sure did, he flew into such a rage as I've never seen before, he's barking I tell you. Started ordering his paralegals around, while I was there he even Floo'ed the Council of Elders and repeated the message you'd sent. Then ofcourse his secretary ushered me out as the Council and Nott started arguing and the paralegals tried to calm him down. Pretty strange if you ask me, I'm not at all convinced that he's entirely sane nor is the Council for that matter. Very flimsy evidence and whimsical witness testimonies on which they returned the Kiss."

"Don't you worry about that. So I guess this means I'll look you up in five years, eh?"

"I could get cracking on it right now if you want-"

"No need, I think I can handle it from here on out. I hope you received the amount necessary."

"A little bit more than what we agreed upon actually."

"It's to help you forget this ever happened, you're a good lawyer, don't let this one change that."

"So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Let's leave it that shall we, I'll look you up when I survive."

Later, much later, he always wondered about her parting words, _when_ not _if_, and that message she'd told him to relay to Nott always made him question the whole case and all that was involved. But his life went on and five years seemed to fly by so fast. Soon she was on the cover everyday of the Daily Prophet again and this time he was watching her from the outside. When he thinks about it now, he was always on the outside and she had always remained an unsolved mystery that he forgot about.


	4. Meant To Live

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war's over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost.

**

* * *

**

**Daily Prophet Headline**

_Lestrange Confesses Weasley Acquitted_

**Wizengamot Courtroom Seven, London, Day Five **– Followed by a week of sensation developments and headlines, some important matters are finally being put to rest. In the case of Wizengamot Vs Ginevra Weasley (D-O), since the confession of Bellatrix Lestrange under restraint of the Veritaserum, the appellation process is almost complete. Lestrange's confession of murdering both Lucius Malfoy and Percival Weasley in cold blood, has led to due processes to determine the truth of the matter and the discovery corroborating evidence from credible witnesses has determined that Bellatrix Lestrange carried out the execution of Percy Weasley as he had been revealed as a spy for the Order of Phoenix and the betrayal and murder of Lucius Malfoy on the grounds that he was suspected of being loyal to the Ministry and thus was deemed to be liability. The Dark Lord's best assassin, Bellatrix Lestrange, dispatched off both on orders from the Dark Lord himself.

This confession clears Ginevra Weasley (D-O) of all charges brought against her and allows her to file under the Wrongful Conviction Appeal Process, under which she has now been found not guilty of all charges that had been previously brought against her. Bellatrix Lestrange has been serving her second year of a five-year sentence after which she will be Kissed, while Ginevra Weasley (D-O) has been languishing in Azkaban for three out the five years she was meant to serve before she also was given the Kiss.

The WCAP for Miss Weasley (D-O) was a closed appellation process, much to the chagrin of the public and only glimpses of Miss Weasley (D-O) were caught exiting the premises. In a press release delivered to the offices of the Daily Prophet before this edition was rushed to print, Ginevra Weasley (D-O) sets the record straight, she is quoted here verbatim, "I always held dearly to the belief that I was innocent of the crimes I was suspected of, now I have been vindicated. Loved ones turned away and I lost everything just because of propaganda pushed down the throat of Wizengamot by Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Moody and Arthur Weasley. Without looking at the evidence or even checking the facts, in their eyes I was guilty, but they were wrong. My name was run through the mud, I was publicly disowned and I was treated as a third-rate witch of the Wizarding Realm, now I can never look on my time here without anger filling up my heart. There remains now a dark hole in my soul left by the Aurors and Dementors that showed me no mercy and because of the lynch-mob attitude that had turned the whole Wizarding World into blood-thirsty savages out for revenge, I am sick of this world. This is my last farewell, I will never return, not even on the point of death or disaster to this Realm; the Muggle-world is my home now and will always remains as thus."

The whereabouts of the acquitted Miss Weasley (D-O) are unknown, and when the offices of the Albus Dumbledore, Elder of the Council of Wizengamot, Assistant Minister Arthur Weasley and Alastor Moody, Head of The Department of Magical Enforcement were contacted, no comments were received. On exiting from the courtroom, Theodore Nott spoke on behalf of Wizengamot, "Three years ago, we were looking for closure, trying to come to terms with a world that seemed to be going crazy, at the time, all the evidence gathered pointed to a connection between Miss Weasley (D-O) and Lord Voldemort, she was believed to be Deatheater. Now ofcourse we know otherwise, but at the time there was a lot of supporting evidence and very reliable witnesses. In the case of Lestrange, we made sure to prove without a shadow of a doubt that she was responsible for those two unfortunate deaths. She is already serving a five-year sentence, next week deliberations will start for an appeal that I have already filed with Wizengamot that asks for her sentence to be shortened and her to be Kissed as soon as possible. In the case of Miss Weasley (D-O), the appeal process has been completed, her criminal record will be wiped clean and she will be duly compensated for what she has suffered. I apologize for her distress and all that she has lost because of her sentence but I cannot regret my actions because mistakes are what make us human and 'tis better to have innocents in Azkaban than Deatheaters running around on the streets."

Finally the Wizarding World has come to know the truth of the matter, even if it has resulted in Ginevra Weasley (D-O) losing some of the prime years of her life and even if there is rage simmering beneath her skin because of what she has suffered, the deaths of Lucius Malfoy and Percival Weasley have finally been solved and now they are laid to rest in peace. In these times, it is easy to lay blame on someone and even easier to forget the ones we love but now more than ever restraint must be practiced, especially since the defeat of You-Know-Who at the hands of Harry Potter. Ginevra Weasley may no longer be that fresh-faced eighteen year old but she will embrace freedom and she will find her life again, even if it is away from the Wizarding Realm. And so end the bizarre events that have taken centre-stage in the headlines for the past two weeks.

* * *

"You did your job and you did it well, very believable, but what will you do now." 

"The exact location is with the Unspeakables, and I'm done here, I just have some loose ends to tie up before I leave."

"I knew what that message meant three years ago, I knew what you were saying. We kept our end of the bargain didn't we?"

"If it hadn't been for your genius idea, Nott, I might have had to spend the entire sentence in that god-forsaken place."

"She broke eventually didn't she, not smart enough to realise that Unspeakables are better at interrogation practices than Aurors, Deatheaters and Dark Lords put together. Voldemort isn't nearly as good enough at playing mind games as you are."

"Well the Auror guards there and the Dementors proved to be very useful."

"They did, didn't they? What are you going to do now, Ginevra?"

"Well first of all it's not Ginevra Weasley anymore, now it's _Arven Atreides_, and I'm going back to where I started. I reckon I still have some contacts in the DOM, so I'll talk to a couple of Unspeakables before I take off for Japan, got friends there who'll help me get back on my feet."

"What about contact? How do I get you if I need you?"

"First off, the contract was for the location and nothing more, so you needing me is out of the question, but if you want to sit down some time for a cuppa and catch up, owl Jane, she'll know how to get me."

"She still around?"

"Always, she's the only one who's been here from the start."

"So this is goodbye."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Well then, it's been good to have you on our side."

"Yes, give my regards to the family and ofcourse the Council of Elders, I'm not coming back here, for the first time the Daily Prophet got it right. I'm done here and now I want to go home."

"What about the Weasleys?"

"Ah, yes. Well, damn them to hell, I don't bloody well care."

"Well…"

"Well…Goodbye."

"Goodbye and good luck."

"I don't need luck, but thanks anyway."

* * *

Author's Note: Big shout-out to Dear Me for awesome comments and the positive reinforcement. 

(D-O) means Dis-Owned.

DOM means Department of Mysteries, where Unspeakables work.

Depart of Magical Enforcement where Aurors work and as well as the Auror guards of Azkaban.


	5. The Price Of Freedom Is Paid With Sins

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war's over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost.

**

* * *

Daily Prophet Headline**_R.H. Nott Takes Wizengamot Oath_

**Wizengamot Council Chambers, London **– In a historic move, Wizengamot announces a new Elder to the Council in over 80 years. R.H. Nott won the race for the nomination between Messrs. Rabastan S. Zabini, Arthur Weasley and Theodore A. Nott through a secret ballot. The workings of the Council of Elders of Wizengamot have always been hidden and all that is known of the nomination process is what follows. The Wizengamot Council chose both, Zabini and Weasley in a race said to be between staunch supporters of the Cause and the moderates, Weasley representing the radical views of the Order and Zabini as representative of the neutral elements within the Wizarding Realm.

In a surprise nomination, even as it appeared that Arthur Weasley was winning the race, both nominations were vetoed nearing the end and R.H. Nott was named to the Council instead. As such, Dumbledore's chosen and Assistant Minister of Magic, Arthur Weasley was denied a seat on the Council of elders, hinting at the rising tensions inside the Council that has tried to keep the peace for over 1000 years. The tensions began to escalate as recently as during the Council's non-compliance with the Order of The Phoenix and its inability at the time to accept that the Dark Lord had risen once more. R.H. Nott, who has served as the Chief Counsel for Wizengamot Court since the he graduated from Special Service magna cum laude, will now add to his duties, the right to direct view within the Council as well as the ability to influence the legislative process.

The real surprise comes with the nomination of R.H. Nott to not only the post of Elder but also that of retaining his status as Chief Counsel and being on the fast-track to achieve the position of Head Elder, for which he is being groomed by the current Head Elder, R.H. De Lusignan. It has long been speculated that especially after the end of The Great War, it would be Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class and Leader of the Order of the Phoenix, who would be named for the post. After his contributions to the war effort and his dedication to the Wizarding Realm, many believed that he was the perfect choice, but since it is the Council of Elders alone that make the decision, it will most likely be R.H. Nott who will be named to the position.

R.H. Nott's whereabouts during The Great War are not a matter of Wizarding record, especially since he is rumoured to have been an Unspeakable of Hidden Rank and thus his files are kept under close guard. It is believed that he served the Cause by infiltrating the numerous Deatheater Camps located in the Welsh country and by organizing the infamous Death Dealer division of the Auror Corp, who were led by the hooded Raven, believed to be R.H. Nott himself. For those who do not remember well the Dark Times, the Death Dealers were the Broom Unit of the Auror Corp, who were responsible for the daring raids on Deatheater strongholds and who had put fear into the black hearts of the Lestranges, the Chief Lieutenants of the Dark Lord.

As such, R.H. Nott will be leaving behind his post at the Department of Mysteries and will be moving to the Headquarters of Wizengamot. The ball organized tonight is to celebrate his new post as well as a farewell party to the wizard who served his realm for over twenty years as an Unspeakable and a warrior for the Cause in The Great War. R.H. Nott has been decorated many times for his efforts and is greatly regarded and respected but as such his views on matters such as Deatheater brutality, the Elf movement, Dementor leashes and the Reparation price are unknown. While the other two had been nominated on the basis of their Wizarding platform, R.H. Nott's surprise nomination does not reveal his views on such controversial matters at all.

The ball tonight will also serve as R.H. Nott's introduction to the press media, as well as a formal occasion where his Oath into Office will be publicly confirmed. All invitees to the soiree have responded with confirmations of their presence and the ball will mark the first time in five years such an extravagant event has been organized and the first time, such luminescent personalities as Harry and Luna Potter, Draconis Malfoy, the Weasleys, the Blacks, and representatives of major institutions as the Hogwarts, DOM, and many departments of Ministry of Magic itself will all be present. Several foreign dignitaries are also believed to be arriving for the event, as Wizengamot serves as the one organization that represents the views of all in the Wizarding Realm, spread as far as all the corners of the world. The Daily Prophet ofcourse will cover the event as well as the Black Carpet and visions will be shown to all those unable to attend on our sister medium the WWW at the event of the decade.

* * *

"Quite an event you've got here, De Luse."

"Seemed fitting for what is to come."

"So, you've been reading the reports haven't you. You know what they're saying down there don't you."

"She's doing a number on them, that's all I know Braddock. You want me to say something more incriminating."

"Just explain to me why her? You could have used so many others, why her?"

"What do you know about her?"

"She was too young, too reckless, too ruthless."

"What do you remember about Lucius?"

"Lucius Malfoy? Well, he was too young, too reckless, too ruthless."

"So who would you have used then?"

"It just doesn't seem to add up, and now Nott? The Order's in a state, they think the Council has it in for them."

"Albus is on the Council, why would they think that?"

"Nott."

"I had my own reasons for Nott."

"You did this then, the veto. You did this because of the Lestranges. I never did understand why. Because he had them broken into or because he had them captured?"

"No, it's because he is brilliant and ambitious and I like that in my protégés."

"So then, you will groom him. And I thought-"

"You thought wrong, Weasley would rely on Dumbledore and Zabini would ride the coattails of Wizarding opinions. Nott is very sharp; he's been playing this game for a very long time. Dumbledore just only recently asked to be dealt in and now it's too late. This is not an arena built upon public perception, it is a game played by warlords. Dumbledore has never been one, and Nott has never stopped. You keep your people in line Braddock, and no talks of mutiny in the Hidden ones, I heard the whispers when she was acquitted."

"They know the deal she made, they know how she got out. They think she bested the system."

"She didn't, she was never in it to begin with."

"Then why her?"

"Because she might never have been ideal but she knew how to play the game, at sixteen she was the youngest who knew, and thus the only one we could use safely."

"Ah, you mean the back story."

"Yes."

"Then you've heard the rumours."

"They cleared Mordred's Fortress didn't they?"

"They did indeed."

"We live in very exciting times, Malcolm, very interesting developments."

"You're playing them then."

"We're all playing the game, some know it, and some don't. Let's go back inside and celebrate it."

The next morning the news broke to the Order, the press never got wind of it but someone had leaked the information and now the Order knew what had happened and why. The Department of Mysteries even when repeatedly bombarded with inquiries from the Auror Corp was characteristically unresponsive and maintained their silence. Inside, the Unspeakables rejoiced; Arven Atreides could only run so far before the past caught up with her.

**

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for awesome words of encouragement Bob The Viking; I'll be trying some new formats as well.**

**R.H. **stands for Right Honourable and is used for the legal representatives of Wizengamot.


	6. The Road To Hell

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war's over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost.

**

* * *

Daily Prophet Headline**_Wizarding World Mourns Hero's Death_

**Department Of Missing Persons, Ministry Of Magic, London **– After a long arduous process of searching, Auror teams assigned to Godric's Hollow Recovery Program confirmed the identity of one of the many dead soldiers buried under the rubble of the old Potter Manor as that of hooded Raven, believed to be the leader of the Death Dealer Division of the Auror Corp. The defining mark still visible on the great hero's wrist identified him as so. The symbol of the hooded Raven had come to mean a great deal to the Wizarding World under the threat of the Dark Lord, carved into the left wrist, it was the same that shown above the Deatheater Camps that had been raided by the distinguished Broom unit of the Auror Corp.

The funeral to finally put to rest, the body of the hooded Raven will take place at the Merlin Memorial Forest where all those who served the Cause and died for it during the Great War are laid to rest. Not much except for the symbol of the Death Dealers and their fanatic loyalty is known to the general public, after the war, those who survived, never spoke of when they served under their fallen leader and most have been absorbed back in the Department Of Mysteries or the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The hooded Raven put the cold fear of death and defeat into all Deatheater hearts with just the symbol that became the rallying cry of the Death Dealers and instilled great fear even in those closest to the Dark Lord. It was not until the climactic battle at Godric's Hollow that the hooded Raven fell and while some hoped he had survived, those who fought beside him knew otherwise. From declassified reports of the battle and eyewitness accounts as well as what the Auror teams have recovered, it has been determined that the hooded Raven fell by the hands of Rodolphus Lestrange, Second Chief Lieutenant to the Dark Lord. After killing him, Lestrange is said to have been lost to the Mists and exists only in physical form, while his mind has been consumed by the Shadows.

The Great War it is believed was won, not only with the daring raids of the Death Dealers but also with the help of the Shadow Hounds who sent many Deatheaters and enemies of the Cause to their deaths by the Mists. This inspired alliance was formed by the Order of the Phoenix at the behest of Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, First Class, who sent Draconis Malfoy, another luminary of the Cause, to forge the alliance with the reclusive tribes of the Shadow Hounds, who for centuries had been thought to have been extinct and who had survived in Magical Lore as mythical beasts serving the Darkness until they were revealed to be our salvation.

Another aspect of the Godric's Hollow Recovery Program is to determine the last defining moments of the Dark Lord before Harry Potter, Order of Merlin First Class, cornered him at his Headquarters at Mordred's Fortress. Now with the discovery of the hooded Raven's body, another war hero who distinguished himself in many battles and won many victories for the Cause is laid to rest. Not anyone who lived through the Great war can forget the hope and joy the symbol of the Death Dealers brought during the darkest times and many who had been released by the Death Dealers from the Deatheater Death Camps will be in attending the funeral that will be held tomorrow. Many in attendance will also be such dignitaries as representatives from the Wizengamot Council, with each member country sending a delegation as well as prominent members of various departments of the Ministry Of Magic. The attendance of foreign Councillors does not come as much of a surprise, especially as the Great War permeated most of the Wizarding World and not just the British Isles; and many saved from the Deatheater Death Camps were of foreign origins, since many of the camps had been scattered across most of the Wizarding World.

The funeral will also mark the deaths of all those who died for the Cause, whether their worldly remains have been recovered or not, and the ceremony will begin at the first twilight before dawn to mark the Hour of the Souls.

* * *

"What do you make of it? It's tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow."

"Mind if I ask the obvious question? No? I thought so. How did they find a body where none should have been?"

"Very nicely put."

"You're avoiding my question."

"I thought you were speaking rhetorically. Well, I don't think I'd want to know how that came about."

"Don't play innocent, doesn't suit you at all."

"Then I guess there's no point in avoiding it. The Council needed a diversion and some poor dead soldier volunteered himself."

"Well that's generous of him."

"He gets a decent funeral and loads of people sobbing and weeping about his untimely demise for his devotion to the Cause."

"That's bullocks, the facts if you will."

"The Council's preparing for a state funeral."

"I meant the truth."

"You know as well as I do that Raven needs to remain dead, anyone claiming to be him would cause unnecessary problems."

"But Raven's alive, the file says so and so do records, I made sure to check the Magical Archives."

"Aw, bloody hell, I knew I missed something. I'll put Weston on it."

"That's dark magic, you know you can't do that, those records are sealed and protected."

"It's not as if it hasn't been done before."

"Wait a minute, you're talking about Mordred's Fortress, the Hall of Prophecy, Stonehenge. Merlin! You blokes are good; you know how to cover your tracks. That's why you're Unspeakable aren't you."

"Moody, now you're just being paranoid."

"Well, what about the girl? What about the deal that was made? Don't tell me that had something to do with this."

"You know Moody, I heard you were just another miserable old dog with too much time on his hands, what do you know, you're not."

"You had that leaked to us, the deal with the Weasley girl."

"She changed her name you know, Arven Atreides, big Swordmaster somewhere in Kyushu Province, Kumamoto City I think. Have you ever been to Japan, great place for a history lesson."

"You're telling me she's a Samurai now?"

"No, not really, just a lowly Swordmaster."

"There's a difference?"

"Well not that I know that much about it."

"Then there's no chance to get her back here, she did kill Malfoy."

"Yes she did, what great hero, he turned out to be. He killed her brother you know, I think it's only fair we let her go. She did redeem herself with the Lestranges."

"That's not enough, the truth must come out."

'Don't you think it already has."

"To everyone."

"What if it only matters to a few? All who need to know now do."

"We can't let Unspeakables get away with this, I meant we can't let anyone get away with this."

"Unspeakables have gotten away with worse, it was for a good cause. I know Dumbledore sent you, but my hands are tied. A deal was made and all the obligations met. She's a free woman, I can talk to Wizengamot; I doubt that'll help though."

"Well, do what you can, I have to return to report this, don't look at me like that Baddock. I know I'm too old for this, but it's all a game to you blokes."

"Yes, you're right, it all a game to us."

"Well, good tea."

"Moody, you didn't have any."

"Eh? Hmm, well, keep your head on straight."

"I'll do that."

* * *

The leak was plugged, and the diversion created. Now, the stakes had been raised and Arven Atriedes, formerly Ginevra Weasley, had been dealt in, some felt a bit too late, but so what? Games are meant to played to win, many doubted she would, but then if you've spent most of your adult life as a fugitive warrior wanted by surviving Deatheaters and hated by those who you once called friends and colleagues, what did it matter how the game was won, just as long as it was played. And Arven Atreides, the consummate warrior who some called a hired gun, a mercenary, a samurai; watched the firework display and the laying of the holly wreaths as Eternity beckon another into its embrace. What did those old legends say? The road to hell is paved with good intentions and the halls of Valhalla and fields of Elysium are lined with warriors who died for that fickle Goddess, Glory.**

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, exams and finals and life catching up, thanks to all who reviewed, you are the only reason I keep this one going. Thanks guys!**


	7. The Sins Of The Father

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. 

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war's over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost. AU from HBP.

**

* * *

Daily Prophet Headline **

_Dark Lord's HQ Sold For 10M G_

**Mordred's Fortress, Scotland** – Yesterday, the deed to Mordred's Fortress, which served as the headquaters of the Dark Lord since before the Great War began, was sold to H. Duncan Moriarty of the Clan Lusignan. In a bidding war that was almost as dark and dramatic as the fortress it was fought over, H. D. Moriarty outbid all others to purchase the house at ten million Galleons, the highest ever paid for a magical estate. The dark fortress, known for its long and bloody history; served as the residence of the Dark Lord after he departed from Riddle Manor and as such it took Recovery Aurors three months to even clear the Fortress of rubble before they could begin to clear it of the dark entrails left behind by the Dark Lord and his Deatheaters. The bidding war fought over this piece of Wizarding history was encouraged by the fact that Mordred's Fortress was where the Dark Lord took his last stand after his Deatheaters were sorely defeated at Godric's Hollow and here, it is said, that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Saved, finally eradicated all traces of the Dark Lord even as he dealt him the death-blow.

Not only does the Fortress serve as a symbol of victory and the defeat of the dark forces during the Great War, Mordred's Fortress has historically served a dark purpose since its foundations were laid, most prominently during the time of Merlin and King Arthur of the Pendragon, and until recently, as the sanctuary of the fugitive Grindewald. The land upon which the Fortress stands was once the centre of the domain of the House Slytherin whose most eminent heir was Salazar Slytherin, celebrated for being one of four Founders of Hogwarts and his unrepentant disdain for Muggle-borns. Ofcourse, historical discourse is widely associated with fiction and legend from that time onwards and as such the land, along with Stonehenge and the Newgrange Tombs, as well as the Rollright Stones are regarded as the most sacred sites of the Magical Realm in Ireland and the United Kingdom even though their purpose is unknown.

House Lusignan, which H. Duncan Moriarty belongs to, is infamous in the Wizarding realm, as it was the one House alone from all the Great Houses that remained neutral during the war and was reclusive even in its dealing with the Wizengamot Council of Elders of which H. D. Moriarty is a member of and a scion of R.H. De Lusignan, the current Head of the Council of Elders and of Clan Lusignan. H. D. Moriarty has for many years been very successful in the Floo business with the largest share for the market behind Clan Zabini, even more impressive is the fact that at a young age he broke away from his Clan to strike out on his own to achieve much success and brought Clan Lusignan to the cutting-edge of Wizarding communications technology. Clan Lusignan now holds the lion's share of the communication markets and is said to have assets greater than even Clan Malfoy in the keep of the goblins that jealously guard Gringotts.

While the fortress has been cleared of all lingering darkness, the sceptre of the shadows remains on it, the Shadow Hounds of The Mists have therefore agreed to keep watch over the land for the next three centuries. When asked about the consolations that the new owner had to make to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, H.D. Moriarty had no comment and when asked about his plans for the fortress, the offices of the WWW, which is owned by Clan Lusignan, issued a statement that read, "H.D. Moriarty of Clan Lusignan will utilize the recently acquired Mordred's Fortress as a staging area for expanding his communications networks and as an important node for the links connecting much of Northern and Eastern Europe as well as the Emerald Isle to the International Floo and WWW networks."

As such, WWW reports that this is meant to help quantify the communications network of the British Isles and to reinforce the current network structure, which as the public is aware of, took quite a severe beating during the Great War. The Fortress' purchase is still under the scrutiny of the Magical Archives, which believes that it holds many more dark objects and many more secrets, some of which might never be revealed.

* * *

It was dark and stormy the night the hooded Raven came to their door, they had just welcomed a son into their world when like a lightning bolt from the sky, the party descended upon their lovely little home outside Devonshire. Penelope was inside tending to the baby; tomorrow they would make the announcement to the rest of the Magical Realm, but tonight was a time just for the tiny family, to enjoy each other and bask in the love that had created their future. The presence of the hooded Raven and his guards came as quite a surprise to Percival Weasley and something warned him to not let them in, even as their presence on his doorstep was a flash of pain on the home's psyche. He watched in silence, standing at his doorway, as behind the silent hooded Raven, a figure shrouded in a dark cloak just like the rest of the party, emerged, removing the hood over his head. Duncan Moriarty stood, tall and frail, his white hair wet from the torrential rain falling upon them. With his face set in the lines of grief, he spoke quietly and clearly, even the rain could not drown out his words.

"What price would you pay to bring peace to the Realm?"

"No sacrifice is too great."

"Then it is settled, tonight Raven's child was born, he cannot keep her but you can. No one would have to know."

"He would give up his child."

"For the right reasons, yes."

"You want me to give her a home."

"You will be duly compensated, she must not be left wanting. Tonight Raven heads out to meet his maker. Would you deny him this last request?"

"There is no other? Where is the child's mother?"

"She is a Muggle, her memory wiped for her own protection, you are the only one who can keep the child safe."

"Is she like Harry Potter was?"

"No, no prophecy, just a promise."

"I solemnly swear to serve and protect the child of Raven."

A shudder seemed to pass through Raven and Percy watched in silence as the hooded Raven tightened his hold on something that he held to his breast. And then from cloak opening, a tiny bundle emerged. A blue-eyed new-born with charcoal hair, the palest skin and the quietest face lay in a grey blanket, sleeping and sucking her tiny thumb. Released into the arms of Percy, he felt the man make another involuntary movement and he caught a momentary glimpse of something before his arms receded back into the dark cloak. The hooded Raven leaned towards Moriarty and whispered into his ear and then Duncan straightened up and turned to Percy.

"One last request."

"Name it."

"The child will have your last name but the first two will be Raven's. The daughter of Raven will be known as Siona, Siona Atreides."

"It will be as requested."

"You have my gratitude and my ear. If anything is ever needed, to me you will turn."

"I will give her everything she needs."

As he turned to close the door, he heard two quiet words float over the wind to reach him. He knew that it was the hooded Raven who whispered, "Thank You."

His wife understood immediately and as she laid little Orion to rest, she turned toward the other and gently laid her to rest beside her new brother. Percival Weasley, watching from the doorway of the newly finished nursery had a worrying image stuck in his head. For on the arm that he had seen emerge from the hooded Raven's cloak, he had caught a mark the glamour did not completely hide. Black and bruised with blood caked on it; it was easy to recognize the skull and the snake as the Dark Mark of the Deatheaters on the arm of the man who had killed so many of the Dark Lord's loyal soldiers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A big shout out to all those reading and a big fat kiss to all those reviewing, love you loads! Thanks for the constructive criticisms. 


	8. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

**Summary: **She disappeared five years ago amid great controversy. The war's over but the world has just begun, and as a new order takes shape, it seems she holds the key to its destruction. Ginny Weasley has been misunderstood for a very long time and now she's taking back what she lost.

**

* * *

**

**Daily Prophet Headline**

_Malfoy Merger Announced_

**Malfoy Industries HQ, London** – The offices of Esq. Draconis Cauis Malfoy of Malfoy industries released a statement announcing the merger of three divisions of Parkinson Inc. with Malfoy Industries. This notice follows on the heels of the announcement of the wedding of the decade of Ms. Pansy Parkinson, daughter of Victor Parkinson of Parkinson Inc. with the current head of Clan Malfoy, Esq. Draconis Cauis Malfoy who has been Ms. Parkinson's betrothed since their fifteenth year. The wedding had been postponed due to The Great War and Mr. Malfoy's hand in bringing down the Dark Lord.

Draconis Malfoy, the recent recipient of the Order of Merlin, Special Class, was one of the few prominent Pureblood Heirs with Deatheater ties who consciously denounced the Dark Lord and his allies. He served the Ministry in the capacity of an Auror, Special Envoy, and was instrumental in bringing the Shadow hounds into the war on the side of the Order of the Phoenix, of which he was also a decorated member. He was one of the main strategists behind the wildly successful Hogsmeade Manoeuvre, and had been one of the few who survived Gryffindor Front at Mordred's Fortress unscarred. Mr. Malfoy's late father was the previous Lord of Clan Malfoy and had been instrumental in leaking necessary information to the Order posthumously, which lead to discovery of the Dark Lord's Headquarters at the Fortress.

The wedding is to occur in a month's time with a flurry of activity being noticed at both households. The reception for the engagement to be confirmed will be held in a week's time at Malfoy Manor and a Conviction Ball to be held at the Parkinson Estate in the following week. The official host of the wedding will be the widowed Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and the Master of Ceremonies will be Mr. Alexander Nott, a close friend of the couple, who is also the son of R. H. Theodore Nott and serves as Malfoy Industries' Chief Financial Officer.

**

* * *

Internal Memo: **

De Lusignan >>Braddock

_Re: The Leak_

Quoted verbatim from classified information on Weasley, G. alias Arven Atriedes, as informed to the Magical Archives by Blaise Zabini:

_"There is an evil done by creatures like Voldemort that pervades humanity but never truly becomes part of it. And then there is the all-encompassing darkness in the depths of the human soul, which we would give everything up to reject. That is the cruelty that is entirely human and entirely repulsive; there are only a handful that practice it still. One was the inspiration for those who plagued the ancient paths of life, some were those voices inside Satan's head and the last were the demons that existed in the shadows of Ginevra Weasley's soul, the witch who moulded Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestranges' minds to her liking and let Voldemort exist despite himself. She was the same who destroyed the one hope for Wizarding kind, the Death dealers, when she disposed of their leader, Raven Atriedes."_

Knowledge of the events that lead her to be sentenced to Azkaban have been already recovered and sorted from the extensive files that Nott kept on her. Some are her own first-hand accounts of her experiences that she revealed to Nott when he was still her handler. A copy of the actual contract also remains as well as her call sign. I know the leak was made by one of yours, I know how much they want her dead, but we need her still.

There has been a flurry of activity and the charms at Mordred's Fortress have been activated, I want to know what Moriarty is up to and I need you to use discretion. Blaise Zabini, he seems to know more about her than most, list all of Nott's contacts with Jane in the last two years. I don't need to remind you that Moriarty is one of mine but I can't take any chances. He's always been very slippery. Mal, I need the codex for the Lestranges and I need the locators on Mulciber and Yaxley, make sure they're keeping busy in Ulster, I don't want any surprises. Send Unspeakable to Delphi; tell them to watch their backs, the Seers too. She is definitely up to something. I want an update from Japan as well; I want all this before Wizengamot opens its next session. Hope the weather gets better in Glasgow.

* * *

**Report 13666:**

_Subject: Mordred's Fortress_

Handler: Theodore Nott

Lead: Ginevra Weasley

Format: Pensieve

"You blood scum must pay the price of your sins. Going against the Dark Lord, have you no pride, he brings forth a New World Order and you dare refuse him. You're a blood traitor Weasley, did you really think the Dark Lord would not know you were betraying him."

The reply was a low moan, and Malfoy took it the way he knew best, "Crucio!"

The noise echoed around the forest clearing, and she watched the sky as the creatures of the night fled at the horrific screams. She watched in silence and she waited, it broke her heart but she knew she had to wait for the signal. She watched him lying there, and she felt helpless, watching from the shadows, she knew she had no choice. Then from the opposite side she caught a sudden movement, the signal she needed to make her move.

As Lucius Malfoy reached out to perform the Cruciatus curse on Percival Weasley once more, she moved into the clearing wand at hand, shouting Protego at Malfoy, hoping to give Percy time to recuperate. The curse bounced off the shield, it was unexpected as the only way to defend against an Unforgivable was to either duck or dodge it. Malfoy was caught off-guard only for a few minutes before he screamed again, this time aiming for her instead, "Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew out of her reach and he called it to himself, with a smirk on his face that grew into a leer as he watched her come to the realization that now she was unarmed. She moved further away from Percy, two targets were better than one and Malfoy looked like he'd forgotten about Weasley for a moment.

"Ah… Two blood traitors for the price of one, you're a bargain hunter aren't you blood scum, you'd have to admit that this is a prodigious event indeed."

The movement from just beyond the clearing took form and Malfoy watched as the dark silhouette became Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hurry it up will you. We have to be back at the Fortress for the Revel. Kill him already, take her, you know the orders."

"I wanted to have some fun with them, he never said she had to be whole, just alive."

"Fine, then be quick about it."

"Come on Bellatrix, you know you came here to bait."

"I did at that but I don't want to miss the Initiation."

"Fine."

In unison they pointed their wands, and screamed, "Crucio!"

Both Percy and his rescuer fell to the ground writhing in pain from the torture. It went on for what seemed like hours but were only a few instants. "Well kill him already, Rodolphus will be back soon from his mission, I want to see him before the Revel begins."

"Stupefy!"

The girl watched helplessly as Percy was put under the Cruciatus once more, stunned as she was, she could only watch as Bellatrix tied her up. Another movement announced to the two Deatheaters that Rodolphus Lestrange had come for them. The girl gathered all her strength as she watched all three point their wands at Percy and send him into another wave of excruciating pain that made him emit a bloodless cry that rose up high into the dark night.

The moon hid behind dark clouds as if it knew what would come next and the shadows of the three Deatheaters lengthened in the dark clearing. Experimentally she tried and watched as the wind started rising, swirling about and shaking the leaves off the trees. She watched as the three turned away from their victim and towards her, noticing that she was now sitting up leaning against a giant oak. As one they raised their wands at her and in one flicker of her eye their wands flew from their hands into the dark forest. As if in slow motion she watched their faces darken and grow into fear. It was then that she raised herself from the ground and loosened the rope that bound her.

"You…how did you?"

"The Dark Revel begins without you. You will not be there for the Initiation. You will serve me."

"You filthy little blood scum!"

"Careful Bella I'm not as forgiving as Riddle. "

She raised a hand towards them and in an instant Lucius fell to the ground writhing in pain. The other two stood rooted to the spot. "I've waited too long for this, so don't fuck it up."

Percy Weasley awoke to the realization that the pain had lessened, it still hurt even to think but he had to reserve his strength even as it was fading. The only thing he could do now was listen to her soothing voice, which at the moment was issuing orders to the two Deatheaters that were still standing.

"Do as I say, and maybe you will not be slain by my hand."

"There is no way that we would serve you!"

"Silence, yes, see how that works, they say my voice carries death on the wind. Two days from now Rodolphus you will return to the Fortress and inform the Dark Lord that Lucius Malfoy was the traitor along with ofcourse, Weasley here. You will tell him you sent Bellatrix to deal with the matter. If he asks for more information you will explain to him how Malfoy revealed the location of the Dark Fortress."

With a flick of her wrist Rodolphus Lestrange fell to the ground and Percy thought it was the pain that was causing him to see things, but in reality, a dark tendril of power escaped from his rescuer's fingertips and made its way to Rodolphus and soon he too was writhing on the ground. He had heard of the magic, he couldn't recall where, when or how but he knew instinctively what it was. She was altering his memories, dark magic that was regarded as Untouchable. She was making Rodolphus Lestrange see exactly what she wanted him to see and it seemed Bellatrix realized what was going on.

She tried to motion to Lucius who lay still on the ground but to no avail. Soon Rodolphus wasn't screaming anymore and then it was her turn. She watched in growing fear as with another flick of her wrist, the girl had forced Lucius and Rodolphus to stand, they were both unconscious but hung by invisible strings like puppets. Bellatrix watched as the girl turned towards her with a dark smile and spoke, "Now you will know the true meaning of fear Bellatrix. Too long have you used Imperious without a care and it is time you learn that you are not even half as dark as I can be. Now you stupid little bint, watch me!" she growled and then reached out for Lucius.

The moment seemed to last for an eternity, as Lucius Malfoy rose higher into the air until he was almost above the treetops, his mouth open in a silent scream and then, as if hearing the noise that no human could, there was a stampede as the creatures of the night fled from the clearing and deeper into the forest's embrace.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Sorry about the chapter being so late, to those who are still into it please review and tell me where you think I should take this. The fanfiction is Draco/Ginny but it's going to be very subtle, I mean the passion and lust and love will all be there but it will be difficult to predict...


End file.
